What if?
by VioKun
Summary: What if I could change the past? What if I could run away with the very person I was running from?
1. Chapter 1

_It is said that when someone dies that their souls go to rest in peace…. But that's a lie._

"Vio, we're going back to the castle now; our mission is over." Green squatted in front of Vio, watching his clone closely. Maybe, if he watched him long enough, he could figure out what hid behind his violet eyes.  
>"Alright," There was nothing more said from the blonde as he stood up, shutting his book, his bookmark ribbon dangling.<br>Vio glanced away, looking at his 'brothers.' The only way to tell them apart was by their clothing or eye color. The choice of names had been very uncreative. After Link had pulled the four swords, they had split into four. Vio wearing a violet tunic, Blue a blue one, Red a red one, and Green a green one.  
>They instantly set off on an adventure afterwards to save Hyrule from destruction. They had requested help from the mages and soon had enough information to defeat Shadow link and let light and shadow be equal once more.<br>But, during that time Vio had learn more about Shadow as he had become a 'traitor.' Yet truly he was getting Shadow's guards down to explain his weakness. After failing to shatter the shadow mirror he supposed to be killed by Shadow himself, but his clones had interfered, freeing him and escaping.  
>A few more tragic events went down before Shadow decided to become a hero and shatter the Shadow mirror himself, saving the Links, and letting putting the balance back between light and shadow. The last any of the Links had seen of Shadow was him fading away into nothing.<br>Although, there was a twist, Vio had kept a fragment of the shadow mirror to himself and had put it on a chain to wear it as a bracelet which he hit under his gauntlet at all times. He had already promised himself that once they got back to the castles and received their rewards he would break off from the links and learn how to reform to shadow mirror. But he needed to stay patient until he could do so.  
>"Vio..!" Green frowned at him, waving his hand in front of the teen's face, trying to get his attention. "Why do you keep spacing like that? What are you thinking about?"<br>Green continued to question his brother until Vio waved him off with a sway of his hand, looking away. "Ktch, Green, it doesn't matter. Let's go. Before Red annoys Blue again…"  
>"I suppose you have a point…" Green muttered, hating how easily Vio could just wiggle out of his questions. "But I want to talk to you later. No avoiding that Vio, OK? We'll be back at the castle tomorrow… I'm not sure if we'll have much to talk after that, everyone seems to have their own ideas of what they're going to do…"<br>"Fine, Green… I'll talk to you the last night we'll spend together…" Vio now removed himself from the group, starting to walk ahead of them. He had continued to walk until he was in a trance, soon finding himself lost in the dark and sat down and sighed.  
>The teen was annoyed as he pulled his cap over his eyes, trying to sleep. He had no way to eat, drink water, talk to anyone, or entertain himself so he decided to sleep until his clones had caught up with him.<br>His violet orbs dropped, and he let out a huff of annoyance. He realized he had now lied to Green and he couldn't get comfortable no matter how much he tossed and turned, feeling guilty. "Ugh…"  
>Vio ended up laying down anyway, finding that he was asleep after a short while. Still in a dead sleep he reached up, rubbing his cheek, feeling small droplets hitting his face before his eyes snapped open and he slammed heads against Green's, groaning instantly afterwards.<br>"We need to talk Vio…" Vio sat up, a dirty look flashing towards Green but he said nothing as he sat directly in front of the teen.  
>"About what…?" Vio glanced down, his mind whirling with all the pointless questions Green could ask, or the things he could say.<br>"I think I fou—"Green was cut off by a scream of terror. Both Links had been caught off guard as their heart skipped a beat and it took a few seconds for them to register that it was Red's cry.  
>They would have to talk later, but for now, they were running back to the camp, going to see what had made Red scream. Yet they were cut off on their way by a Darknut.<br>The knight swung its sword at the two, hitting Vio with the side of his sword and making the teen faint from the harsh blow. The last the teen remembered was the world fading into black as he collapsed to the ground.

_Ignorance isn't bliss. It's ignorance._

"Red… don't touch him you might make it worse…." Blue muttered, pushing Red's hands back with a harsh movement.  
>"But Blue…! I was just trying to get him to stop bleeding!" The teen wailed, reaching for Vio again, frowning. Only receiving a deadly glare from Blue this time he proceeded to cleaning the blood from Vio's face.<br>"Have you seen Green….?" Blue frowned, questioning his clone. "They should've been together, don't you think?"  
>"I don't know, Blue, we were completely ambushed… but I'm sure he's fine…!" Red smiled, trying to stay optimistic.<br>The two continued to mutter between themselves as Vio started to shift a bit, waking up slowly and painfully.  
><em>'Why am I bleeding?'<em> The violet teen questioned himself, feeling dizzy, his eyes heavy, and a headache that felt like a hammer was being pounded into the side of his head.  
>"…Ktch…" Vio propped himself up on his elbows just to be pushed back down by cold wet hands. If the hands hadn't been almost freezing he would have resisted. But that wasn't a really bugging him. More or less the fact that he had felt the chill of the hands, he now realized he was no longer wearing his tunic and instantly felt exposed, opening his eyes.<br>"Ah, Vio! Are you OK?" Red leaned down over him, wearing an enormous smile across his face. "I was so worried… Oh you were bleeding so bad…! Do you know where Green is? Are you OK?" His mouth was going a million miles per hour, starting to smother him.  
>"Red! Back up and let him talk, you idiot…!" He tugged the boy back, glaring at him, his temper starting to show through.<br>Vio blinked a few times before looking at them, confused. "…What? Vio… Green… Red? Colors? What are you talking about…? _Who… are you?"_


	2. Chapter 2

_Love doesn't always work out like it's supposed to…_

_Clink… Clang… Clank… Screeeech… Huff…_  
><em>'Where am I?'<em> Green raised his arm, rubbing his eyes on his sleeve. The air had a damp feeling which made Green feel even dirtier by the second. Hot damp air and a horrible smell of rusted metal; what a disgusting place.  
><em>'Ugh…'<em> Green lifted himself into a sitting position, glancing around. He found himself in a cell, his left ankle chained to the ground.  
>"E-Eh?" He looked at the chain before frowning as he went to draw his sword, but, that was missing, along with his shield.<br>"Great…" He muttered, starting to fiddle with the locked. _Drip…drip…drip…_"What's dripping…?" He looked upwards just to flinch as the ice cold droplet hit his nose. "Vio? Red? Blue…?" He stood up, walking around in circles waiting for someone… something… anything to come by.  
>Wish granted. Sitting in the shadows was a slightly older teen. The teenager's hair dropped down close to his hips, parting over his eye. There was someone else sitting on his lap whom seemed to be asleep, his hair and face hidden under his curled cap.<br>Green stopped in his tracks, staring at them. 'How long have they been there…?' "Who are you?" He challenged, trying to make himself look intimidating. That made the older teen giggle at him.  
>"My little hero doesn't member me?" He giggled again, setting down the one whom was sleeping on his lap and stood up, glaring directly at Green. "It's only been a few days ~" The light purple-skinned villain smirked at him<br>"V-Vaati… _How?_ The mirror…" Green was having trouble forming words; there was no way he could possibly make proper sentences.  
>"Oh, yes indeed, it was shattered and weakened the shadow world greatly… but one of your companions holds part of the mirror; enough to let us grow strong again… Now with that shard protected we will be invincible…"<br>_Cling… Clang… Screeech… Squeak…_ Now Green understood that those noises were coming from darknuts; they must be protecting Vaati.  
>"You're lying… none of them would trade me like that!"<br>"What about your purple link?" Vaati smirked, all of this so obvious to him, knowing that it irritated Green. "Maybe he still is a traitor…"  
>"You're ly—"<br>"No, he's telling the truth…" The now awake teen stood and smiled at Green, it was rather creepy, even within the shadows. The smile of a mass murderer. He stepped forward into the lightened area, his red eyes shining just a brightly as Vaati's. "Vio is protecting me… ~"  
>Green looked shocked at the rise of Shadow and suddenly felt a wave of defeat. "No… Stop lying!"<br>Vaati suddenly took Shadow into his arms, glaring at Green as his triforce shown too angrily bright for the shadow. "Ktch," Vaati snorted. "How pathetic you have become…"  
>Shadow's face had lost all of its already pale color seeing such a strong light from such a small person and he pressed his face into Vaati's chest, too startled for spiteful actions.<br>Green growled under his breath. "Vio will shatter the shard when he realized that you don't love him back Shadow… and then you'll die… again…"

"Vio! Tell me you're lying!" Red's eyes filled with tears as he shook the violet eyed teen harshly, as if doing so would make him remember everything.  
>"Unhand me!" Vio snapped, slapping Red away, before relaxing back into his calm personality. "I do not know who you are… Do not touch me…" Vio stood up with complete ease, snatching his tunic up and putting it back on. "But I'm sure you know me. My name is Link."<br>Red put a hand over his mouth shocked, staring up at Blue, asking him silently what to do.  
>Blue seemed to be just growing annoyed with the teen. "Knock it off, Vio! You aren't Link! You are Vio! The Shadow obsessed, smart-mouthed, annoying, book worm Vio!"<br>"My name is Link…" Vio brushed off his tunic, glaring at them. "Silly hooligans…" He turned from them, starting to walk calmly back to the castle.  
>"Vio!" Red grabbed his arm, tugging him back, starting to cry.<br>Vio's hands pulled back and instead of making contract with Red's cheek he slapped Blue across his face.  
>Blue's eyes narrowed down at Vio, looking ready to strangle him. He slammed the violet clothed teen down, starting to strangle him. <em>"I'll…kill you!"<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_I'd love to watch your world crumble into nothing…_

_"Execute me?"_ The Violet teenager smirked smugly at his clone. "But you're cleanly an idiot. You should've blocked my strike, not run into it." Vio slapped Blue, making him stumble backwards. "Simply do not touch and wouldn't have happened."  
>Blue was in slight shocked as he was once struck again and found his rage starting to boil again.<br>"Does the cat have your tongue? Pitiful." Vio pivoted on his right foot, so he was now standing directly in front of Blue and held his four sword under his neck, narrowing his eyes. "I don't care whom you are, do not follow me anymore." He sheathed his sword in a swift movement, walking away from them again.  
>"Come on, Red," Blue ruthlessly grabbed Red's hand starting to heave him along. "Let's find Green and have him fix this before…." His mutters turned into soft grunts of fury.<br>Giving a small whine of protest the optimistic blonde trailed behind his replica. "M-Maybe we should wait here for him… I'm sure he's fine, Blue," Red strained a smile towards Blue.  
><em>"Shut up!<em> Your ideas are stupid. We could find him faster looking for him and I can bash Vio's face in…!"  
>Tears formed in Red's eyes, growing silent within moments, not wanting to be yelled at anymore.<p>

"You honestly think you can do _anything_ in this cell, Green?" Vaati smirked at him. "Maybe you have too much energy at the moment… So I'll _starve_ you as your first punishment,"  
>"I'm not your worthless slave! I'm not Shadow!"<br>"You're far more useless," Vaati snorted, unconsciously strumming his fingers through Shadow's hair. "Isn't Zelda pregnant with your child?"(1) Vaati giggled. "What if I were to slaughter it…? Or make it my slave, too?"  
>"…" Green was now at a loss for words, not wanting to harm anyone else and put his head down in sudden conquer. "Please don't harm them…" There was a hint of frustration in his voice as he struggled to keep his emotions under control.<br>"Then give us Vio," Shadow piped in, peeking at Green, still sheltered by Vaati. "We need the shard here to reconstruct the mirror…"  
>"We were ambushed by darknuts! How in the hell would I know where he'd be?" Green snapped, hating the sound of Shadow's voice.<br>"So he's separated from your group?" The shadow began to smirk "He's utterly alone and by himself? Defenseless? Why didn't you say so?" Now his cockiness subsided as he looked towards Vaati. "May I?"  
>"…Bring him back here. I wish to shatter his spirit first."<br>"Yes, Vaati." Shadow snickered, fading into the shadows like a black cat into the night.  
>"You honestly think Vio will surrender so easily to you?" Green spat, eyes narrowing. "We've defeated you once we can easily do it again!"<br>"Oh? But you don't have your wretched sword or group anymore. You're going solo again, my dear?" Vaati sat in front of Green, pinching his cheeks together, giving him a fish-face. "What a cocky little thing you are…" He struck him across his cheek before standing up and walking out, pulling the door shut behind him. "Farewell, Green!" He cooed with a grin.

Vio continued walking towards Castle Town before he caught movement out of the corner of his gaze. Realizing that he was being followed he walked slower so he could get better glances of his stalker.  
>Waiting until his stalker was right behind him he turned around, having his four sword under Shadow's neck. "Halt," he snapped.<br>"Oh, Vio aren't you feisty today?" Shadow giggled, grabbing the sword in between his index and middle finger and moved it to the side.  
>"Ktch, you, too? My name is Link. Who are you?"<br>Alarm was across the shadow's face. "You don't remember me? Or who you are?"  
>"…I'm supposed to know you?" Vio sheathed his sword, frowning. "My apologies then… what do you need?"<br>Shadow grinned, holding out his hand. "You said you'd help set up this party, please do come… Link."  
>"Oh? Alright then…." Vio placed his hand inside of Shadow's. There was a dim flash before they were engulfed in shadows and taken back to the sky tower.<br>Shadow didn't hesitate at all to pin the violet teen against the wall with his arms above his head. "You have something I want," Shadow hissed softly, glaring at Vio. "and I won't hesitate to kill you for it…"  
>"…What do you want?"<br>"You have a mirror shard… that is mine."  
>Vio frowned. "I don't know where I got it I just know I'm saving it for someone who's important to me… I want to apologize to him."<br>Shadow looked shocked again, knowing no one else need it but him and let go of Vio's arms, faintly blushing. _"I forgive you, Vio…"_


	4. Chapter 4

_How revolting…_

"Forgive me…?" There was a few seconds of silence before Vio made the connection and he was staring at Shadow in awe. "Shadow…."  
>"Why are you sorry?" Shadow mumbled.<br>"…Because… I tried to destroy you…" The blonde proceeded to look downwards, starting to fidget, which he rarely did. "I never got the chance to apologize… I didn't want you to think I hated you…"  
>"… Now you've apologized… why don't you leave?" Shadow snapped, glaring at him. "You barely remember who you are…! Disgusting…. <em>Disgusting…<em> You're so much like… _him…_Green…"  
>"…Green?" Vio frowned, looking away, trying to remember.<br>"Pathetic…" Shadow growled, "A small blow from a darknut and you don't remember a thing… Why…? _Why?"_ The shadow was starting to tremble, his anger edging away, slowly being replaced by a great depression. "Why did you forget, Vio?"  
>Vio was silent and he looked towards his shadow. "I remember you…"<br>Awe stricken once more, the shadow formed a faint smile across his pale lips. "I'll still have to kill you…"  
>Vio stepped back a bit, feeling at unease. "No…" Vio removed his gauntlet and handed it to Shadow, the thin glass being pulled out caused Vio's fragile skin to split open and he flinched. "Take this…"<br>Shadow stared at it for a second before taking it from Vio's hand. "Why would you give me something that would make it so much easier to kill you?"  
>"…I don't believe you'll kill me."<br>"Why don't you?"  
>"Because I know you're not a bad person…" Vio smiled towards Shadow, tears filling in the corner of his eyes, causing his eyes to shimmer a bit.<br>Shadow reached over, brushing the tears out of Vio's eyes in one swift movement. "Don't do that… You know I don't like tears…."  
>Vio pulled his hands to his eyes, rubbing them, let out a small sniffle. "…"<br>"Vio…!"  
>Vio wiped the rest of his tears before looking at Shadow. "Sorry…." He closed his eyes letting out a yawn.<br>"You can't fall asleep yet Vaati wants you…" Shadow grabbed Vio's sleeve, starting to drag him down the long corridors of the sky tower. After _many_ steps and _tons of hallways they finally reached Vaati's room. Shadow hesitated a moment before knocking. "Master Vaati…"__  
>"Come in." <em>Vaati giggled the words, using the forces of the wind to snap the doors open. He was sitting on his large violet bed, his legs dangling over the side, surrounded by a variety of combs. He slowly removed his cap, beginning to comb his hair, having his back to them._  
><em>"I've brought Vio…"_  
>"Oh?"<em> Vaati giggled again, sliding off the edge of the bed. He was in rather unusual attire, due to him preparing for bed. Instead of his usual attire he wore a simple silk purple gown that just touched his knees, his hair brushed over one shoulder. "I thought I heard our former comrade's voice…"  
>"…" Vio blinked, frowning at Vaati. "Former? I don't know who you are…"<br>Vaati smirked. "You don't? You are my minion… You were on vacation… don't you recall… Link?" Vaati smirked.  
>"…I guess…" Vio blinked, looking down, trying desperately to remember. "Is there anything you need…?" Vio placed a hand in front of his mouth, yawning again, keeping one eye open to look at Vaati.<br>Shadow frowned at Vaati. "Vaati this is…"  
>Vaati completely ignored Shadow, starting to talk over him. "Show Link to his room… He bunks with Green."<br>"…Yes sir." Shadow started dragging Vio out again, leading him down into the basement, walking down a large hallway, and into Green's cell, locking him in there with him. "Sleep tight, Vio…" Shadow back away, before sinking into the shadows, bolting up the stairs.  
>"Vio?" Green sat up, having been asleep prior to Vio's presence. "Are you alright? I was worried after we got ambushed by the darknuts!"<br>"What are you talking about?" Vio sat down, starting to feel unpleasant due to the mucky air.  
>"When we were ambushed yesterday…? Don't you remember?"<br>"…No?" Vio huffed, feeling a stir of emotions, not knowing what was right and wrong. "I work for Vaati and just got off of vacation…"  
>"Huh? If you don't remember that how do you remember your name…?"<br>"You mean Vio? So many people call me it I just thought it was my nickname…" He shrugged.  
>"…And who do you think I am?"<br>"Green? Vaati said I was bunking with you… What did you do to Shadow? He hates you…. With a passion."  
>"That doesn't matter… Do you know who Zelda is?"<br>"Zelda…?" Vio chewed on his lower lip for a second before his eyes widened and he stood up, approaching Green, fiddling with his handcuffs until they just fell to the ground. "Are you alright, Green?"  
>"Yes… Do you remember?"<br>"Yes… what should we do?"  
>"Hmn…" Green was silent for a moment. "Did you give the mirror shard to Shadow yet?" Vio turned his head away in response. "Crud… we have to get that back and escape…"<br>"Do you want me to get it back and you look for the exit… or?"  
>"You go, pretend as if you still don't remember… and just… get it out of him… I don't care how… good luck, Vio…!" Shadow had forgotten to lock the door back behind him allowing the two to easily escape and they were on their way.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

_Lies will lead to more lies…_

"Shadow?" Vio called quietly, his feet starting to grow heavy, drowsiness starting to overcome him. "Shadow…" Vio pulled his hand up, covering a yawn.  
><em>"How dare you disrespect me!"<em> That scream was obviously Vaati's, yet, the way it echoed made it practically impossible for Vio to figure out which room it came from.  
><em>"Y-You're so stupid…"<em> Shadow hissed back, his voice trembling.  
>Vio blinked, nearing a door, listening through, and had, luckily, selected the right door, hearing the shouts more clearly now.<br>_"You watch who you run your mouth to!"_ Something glass shattered against the wall and Vaati let out a grunt of anger. _"I created you I could easily kill you!"_  
><em>"He's going to find out that you were lying to him… you're going to fail…"<em> Shadow mumbled, trying to keep his voice firm but failing greatly.  
><em>"I never fail you ungrateful–"<em> Vio knocked on the door not wanting to hear the rest of Vaati's sentence. "Come in," Vaati muttered, containing his temper.  
>Vio walked in, glancing around before he said anything. The room looked horrid, as if a tornado had gone through it, which, knowing Vaati, he probably made happen. Several vases had been shattered against the wall, some leaving petite dents in the wall. The bed had lost all its sheets which were now spread around or shredded, multiple things were knocked over, in truth, the bed was the only thing left standing.<br>"I can't sleep…" Vio lied, looking at Vaati. "May I bunk with you instead?"  
>Vaati's angered had ebbed away and he sighed. "Shadow, get out, we're going to bed…"<br>Shadow glanced towards Vio, silently thanking him, before rushing out the door. Vio didn't hesitate to climb into Vaati's bed, trying to fall asleep, his back towards the villain.  
>"You're not going to tell me that you sleep in your tunic, are you?" Vaati challenged, looking down at Vio. "I'm not going to bite you…"<br>"…I'll be fine…" Vio mumbled softly.  
>"Honestly, don't be so shy, or I'll do it for you, and it won't be pleasant."<br>"…." Slightly irritated Vio stood back up, and started to remove his tunic and boots, now only left in his under shirt and underwear. Not caring if Vaati approved of his attire now he tugged up a random cover and hid his face, forcing himself to go to sleep.  
><em>"Vio wake up…."<em> Everything was fuzzy to Vio for a moment before he opened his eyes to have Shadow towering over him, making matters worse was; it was in the middle of the night.  
>Vio blinked, opening his eyes, yawning into Shadow's face. "Hm? Shadow…?"<br>"Hush…!" Shadow whispered, yanking Vio out of the bed quickly, then out of the room, setting him down, and closing the door. "You remember, don't you? You can't lie to me, Vio!"  
>"Remember what?" Vio looked away from Shadow, not wanting to leak his secrets.<br>"Everything…" Shadow frowned, crossing his arms. "And you're trying to escape with Green… Take me with you…."


	6. Chapter 6

_To die in each other's arms…_

"Blue…" Red tugged on his replica's sleeve gently, glancing around them. "I don't think Green is this way…" They had been imprisoned in a dark forest for a while now, having to constantly fight off beasts, having little excess to water, and slowly starving to death.  
>"Oh course he's this way, Red! Now let go of me!" Blue pulled his sleeve upwards until Red's fingers slid off. Blue knew they were going the wrong way, but was far too proud to admit it.<br>"Blue we're going the _wrong way!"_ Red stopped, tears filling his eyes. "Green wasn't that far away and I'm thirsty and hungry! Admit you were wrong!" Red crossed his arms, sniffling, and looked away.  
>"..We're going the right way, Red! Now walk before I leave you behind and something kills you!"<br>"You are so mean Blue…!"Red turned away from him, starting to run back, tears staining his red cheeks.

"My, my, what do we have here?" Vaati cooed, glancing towards Green who had been in silent searched of Vio.  
>"Where is Vio? I don't have time for you Vaati!" Green snapped towards the mage, continuing to search for his clone. "Where did you hide him?"<br>"My, aren't we assuming things? Shadow must have taken him… why aren't you in bed? The sun hasn't risen yet…" Vaati giggled, covering his mouth, muffling a yawn. "You can search for him tomorrow…"  
>"… I guess you aren't as mean when you're tired…" Green mumbled, not wanting to search anymore. "Truce until morning, Vaati?" Green glanced towards him, swaying on his feet a little.<br>"You have a deal, hero…" Vaati had never gotten up so he simply closed his eyes and let the sleep overcome him.  
>Green found himself lying on the floor of Vaati's room, trying to decide whether or not this was safe, but his mind in a state of weariness simply let it go and allowed him to go into a deep sleep.<p>

"Shadow…" Vio's voice had faded into a small whisper. "You know I want to take you with me… but… I have to think about the others, too…"  
>"Then leave with just me…" The Shadow inched his way closer to the violet teen, pressing his nose gently into his cheek. "Isn't that what you were going to do anyway?"<br>"…" Vio's lip quivered slightly. "How did you know that, Shadow?"  
>"I know everything about you, Vio…" Shadow chuckled softly. "You should know that…"<br>"Shadow I can't…." Vio pushed him back gently looking away. "I don't want to hurt you again…."  
>"Then don't… stay with me… forever…" Shadow grabbed Vio's wrist lightly, starting to inch him towards the door. "You'd hurt me more if you just left…"<br>"I don't want to hurt you…" Vio felt himself being tugged and slowly gave into it. "I love you, Shadow…." Vio yanked his wrist back, wrapping his arms around the Shadow's waist, hiding his face that was slowly becoming soaked with tears.  
>"Vio…" Shadow turned his head away, starting to rub Vio's back unsure of how to respond towards the tears, he had never seen anyone cry and it made him very uncomfortable. "I love you, too… please don't cry…."<br>Vio was hesitant for a moment before he had Shadow pushed against the wall, kissing him gently. The moment had been perfect; he had completely caught Shadow off guard. Vio was blushing ear-to-ear, his eyes closed; holding gently onto Shadow's flushed cheeks.  
>The only issue was, neither knew that Vaati and Green had both spied on them, now the other two teens were in complete shock… and furious.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

_And that's not what you want to hear but that's what I'll do._

"Vio…" Shadow pull his hand to his lips, his pale cheeks becoming crimson in seconds.  
>Vio had moved back, just as shock by what he had did as Shadow. "So you'll run away with me…?" Vio blushed, looking down, his entire face covered in a scarlet blush.<br>"Yes…" Shadow grabbed both of Vio's wrists gently, kissing him again. "And you will be my princess…" Shadow chuckled, seeing Vio's cheeks redden even more. "And I'll always keep you safe…"  
>"Shadow…" Vio's voice lowered and he found himself smiling. "I'm at a loss for words…"<br>_"Shadow…! You are never leaving this tower!"_ Vio flinched, staring at Vaati who now stood outside his door, eyes blazing in anger.

"Red! Red where are you?" Blue shouted again, worry and guilt starting to tug at his stomach. "Red…" Blue frowned and looked around before he heard a very faint call of his name;_'B-Blue I'm scared…' _  
>Blue hesitated before running in the direction of his name, quickly coming across Red and instantly started to shout. "See, Red! Look how useless you are! Getting scared and lost in the forest!" Blue deep down had been very scared, but refused to show relief that Red was with him again.<br>Red looked downwards, sniffling. "I am sorry, Blue…"  
>"…" Blue frowned slightly, feeling guilty now. "…It's OK I guess…"<br>"Heroes!" Four soldiers approached the boys, practically out of breath. "The princess has given birth! Where is your Green side?"  
>Blue looked slightly annoyed with the soldiers. "We haven't been looking for him for the past few days or anything…!"<br>"Zelda refuses to give birth without him there… You…!" One of the soldiers pointed towards Red. "You will dress as Green!" The solder didn't give either teen a chance to react before he was already dragging Red to castle town.

"Gaah!" Zelda screamed a loud, clutching onto 'Green's' hand as she continued to give birth, tears streaming down her cheeks from the pain. "Green…" The amount of effort that she had been putting into giving birth previously slowly started to fade as the pain waved over her. "O…w..."  
>Everyone in the room started to panic, unsure of what to do. Now they had Link's father deliver the set of twins. It had been a bloody mess, keeping Zelda conscious while getting the children free. Her screams couldn't compare to the shouts and cries of the two boy twins she had just birthed.<br>Now here is where the true panic came, Zelda's heartbeat was dropping quickly and her breathing had become labored, she didn't say anything, no one else did either, there was nothing to do but sit and watch as the princess pass away with one last cry, the pain of birth taking every last sap of energy she had had.  
>The twins had been taken from the room but everyone in the room with Zelda was silent, tears threatening to spill over, and when a doctor pulled a blanket over her head, tears started to flow, they're beloved princess was now dead and gone… forever.<br>After several moments of silence for Zelda, Red decided to leave and go see the boys. The boys were already proving to be a handful as they continued to scream, not want to have a diaper on. Red cracked a broken smile, petting their heads softly.  
>"Have you chosen a name yet, Green?" A nurse asked a sad smile on her face.<br>Red didn't respond for a second before he gasped. "N-Names…?" He bit his lip before saying softly. "Lock and Key…" Red smiled at the boys again. Lock had his mother's soft gently eyes, that held only kindness and joy, while Key had his father's aggression and would mock many faces that Green tended to make a lot. "They're so cute…" Red kissed both of their foreheads before giggling. "I-I have to go now, though… I'll be back, nurse! Just give me a few days! Thank you!" And with that Red was fleeing from the building, back to Blue, hoping his clone wouldn't be too furious.

"W-Who says?" Shadow challenged, wrapping a protective hand around Vio's waist, pulling him back with him.  
>"Vio you can't be serious!" Green snapped. "You're leaving off with <em>him?<em> I should've known you were a traitor all along! This is your entire fault!"  
>Vio spoke in a very soft voice, "I'm sorry Green… But I love him… I'm sorry you don't realize that…"<br>"You… love _him?_ You're kidding right? Vio get over here, now! I'm your leader… listen to me!"  
>Once again, Shadow's pulled Vio closer. "He will stay with me… I'll kill anyone who gets in the way of that…"<br>Vaati's eyes blazed in anger. "What an ungrateful creation you are! I _raised_ you…! You are _my son!"_ Vaati quivered in anger, pointing his finger towards Shadow. "You disgust me…"  
>Shadow's feelings seemed to be a little hurt by the statement before anger flashed across his face. "I hate you…" Shadow stepped back again, disappearing into a cloud of black dust, with Vio, to Hyrule field under a large tree.<br>"Shadow are you OK?" Vio pressed, worried for his shadow has he moved closer towards him, inspecting him before he hugged him, laying his head against his chest. "Thank you so much…" Vio stayed like that until a flyer blew against his cheek. He pulled the flyer back and glanced at it. _'Princess Zelda died today giving birth to her sons Lock and Key… What will happen to Hyrule?'____  
>Vio gasped, shocked with what the flyer had said. "Zelda is dead? I'm an Uncle…?"<em>_  
>"This is a perfect time for us to take over Hyrule, Vio…" Shadow lifted Vio's head up to look at him. "Don't you want to be my princess?" A devious smirk went across the Shadow's face. "Hyrule shall be ours..."<em>


	8. Chapter 8

_Your mouth is saying no but your body is screaming yes…_

"Red, why the hell are you all out of breath?" Blue grumbled, taking his 'brother's' arm, tugging him under a tree. "You didn't have to run back, you idiot." Blue sat him down, crossing his arms. "So what happened at the castle?"  
>"Princess Zelda died…" Red mumbled, pulling his cap down over his eyes. "T-That's why I ran back, Blue… H-Her kids killed her…"<br>"… Are you being serious, Red?" Blue was a little taken back by Red's statement. "She can't die… she's the princess…" Blue had to admit he felt a little defeated.  
>"Blue you know I won't lie…" Red moved forward, hugging Blue. "I'm sorry…"<br>Blue hesitated before giving into Red, hugging him gently. "Me…? Pfft… I just worry for you… I'm fine," he lied. "She was gonna die soon enough…"  
>Red gasped. "How could you say that, Blue? That's so mean!" Red pushed out of Blue's arms, crossing his arms. "Why are you so mean all the time? Do you get some kind of sick kick out of it?" Red's eyes water, his emotions becoming a tidal wave. "You don't even ask about the kids… Just… She was gonna die sooner or later… What about Green!" Red sat down away from Blue, putting his head on his knees. "You're mean…" His ears dropped, tears spilling over his for the second time that day.<p>

"Shadow… you must be joking…" Vio pulled back from him gently, frowning. "Our princess just died and all you can think about is ruling Hyrule?"  
>Shadow had expected Vio to be reluctant so he had already planned out what to say. He leaned down by Vio's ear and whispered gently. "I simply want my little princess to be treated like a queen…" Shadow lifted Vio's head and a smirk crawled across his face.<br>"Shadow…" Vio's breath had been taken away and his cheeks blushed scarlet. "H-How can I help then, Shadow?" Vio leaned against Shadow once more, smirking faintly. "You know you could simply just give me the idea and I could all the detail and make it work…"  
>"Ah, yes, Vio, I know… you're quite handy… Do you think you could get all the solders out of the castle? For Zelda's burial or something?"<br>"I'll try Shadow…" Vio sighed softly, whistling Epona's song until she came galloping up and stopped by him with a snort. "Hey girl…" He smiled at the horse be grabbing onto her mane gently and pulled himself up, making himself comfortable in the saddle. "I'll have the castle guard free in a few hours…"  
>"I love you, Vio… We'll make it, you'll see…" Shadow smiled and Vio simply blushed.<br>"I love you, too, Shadow… and we will make it…" Vio kicked Epona's sides lightly causing her to rear with an annoyed neigh before galloping off in the direction of Castle Town. "Come on girl, you can go a bit faster…" He kicked her gently again, causing her to shake her mane and speeding up.

"They did not just…" Green's face formed in anger. "Can you tell me what they're doing, Vaati? I wanna see Vio, mostly…"  
>"Working with your enemy?" Vaati giggled, but pulled Green into his room, showing the half reform Shadow mirror and places his faint violet hands on it.<br>Black mist swirled on the mirror for a few moments before showing Vio on his way to Castle town, riding Epona rather quickly.  
>"What is he doing…?" Green frowned, watching Vio. "Vaati… can you stop him? I'm sure whatever he's doing it can't be anything good… Vio never rushes… ever."<br>"Stop him? All right… "He chuckled, "Then you check on Shadow for me… He's at Lake Hylia…" Vaati summoned a small amount of power to send Green to Lake Hylia before going to Hyrule field, a few hundred feet in front of Vio and Epona.  
>"Hehe…" Vaati giggled, starting to create a powerful wind in his hands. "Foolish children…" Vaati smirked faintly, aiming the air towards Vio.<br>Vio was taken off guard as the miniature tornado rushed towards him. "G-Gah!" The wind easily knocked him off Epona, sending him back into a large tree. Epona slid across the ground, too, neighing in pain. She put her head down I defeat, her neck sprained.  
>Vio on the other hand had starting bleeding from his head. The blood slowly trickling down his spine. The pain had be so intense tears formed in his eyes and he wished nothing more than to die right then and there.<br>Vaati moved right in front of Vio and glared. "Do you honestly think you could take Shadow away from me? You have another thing coming, boy…" Vaati stood back up and giggled. "I'll be seeing you in hell!" Vaati pulled his cape over his face and disappeared back to the sky tower.  
>"Shadow…" Vio muttered, laying his head down in the mud, starting to give up. "I'm sorry…" His Violet's eyes closed as he started to drift off into a sleep he wasn't sure he would return from.<p>

"What do you mean Zelda is dead…?" Green quivered, glaring at shadow. "What kind of sick bastard makes up things like that?"  
>"It's not made up, Green…" Shadow giggled, showing his light side the flyer. "Died giving breath to your children… that you weren't there for the birth of… what a bad father you are… Tsk, tsk…"<br>"…S-Stop lying… That's why Vaati is ridding of Vio…! You're just a liar!"  
>"V-Vaati is what?" Shadow back away from Green, growling. "How dare you lay your hands on him!" Shadow faded in the instant, rushing towards Vio knowing that Vaati could easily kill the elf. "Vio… Don't you die on me…" Shadow could feel himself growing weak as 15 of him started to quickly die. "No…" Shadow got on one knee, trembling. "You won't leave me, Vio!" Shadow screamed.


	9. Chapter 9

_Passionate hatred can give meaning and purpose to an empty life._

"Vio!" Shadow kneeled down by Vio, brushing his hair back from his face, kissing his cheek. "Vio… Come on…" The sun was setting down over the hills, hiding behind the large castle first. "Vio look… the fireflies are coming out just to say hi to you…" Shadow's voice quivered slightly, looking at Vio.  
>Vio had never given Shadow such a blank look before but he had to choose between showing Shadow his pain or being lifeless. He didn't want to scare Shadow anymore so he forced a weak smile, closing his eyes afterwards.<br>"Vio…" Shadow caught a firefly lightly in his hands. "Y-You see? They want you to get better…." Shadow bit his lip harder, feeling as if Vio were sand slipping through his fingers.  
>Vio continued to be silent, large tears filling in his eyes, staring at the fireflies. He felt a sharp pain go down his back, causing him to scream in agony for a second, the blood flowing quicker as he now panicked. "Ah…!"<br>Shadow flinched, unsure of how to save Vio. Fairies contained too much light for him and all the stores would be closed by now. He just continued to brush his hair, crying lightly on his face. "Promise you won't leave me…"  
>"I… promise Shadow…" Vio clutched at the ground, closed his eyes again, drifting back into the sleep that Shadow had disturbed him from and was finally free of pain.<br>Shadow's tears rolled quickly as he stood up. He brushed off his tunic and moved towards Epona, starting to brush her mane, kissing her collarbone. "You rest in peace, girl... You were a good girl…" Shadow laid his head down on her side, crying softly into her fur as her breathing slowly stopped and the horse went limp.  
>Shadow brushed her mane one more time as he started to remove her saddle and tossed it aside. Shadow continued to help the dead horse, freeing her of everything packed on her back, trying to hide his tears in the night as the weight of Vio's possible death sent chills through him.<br>Shadow moved towards Vio again, hiding his face in the boy's tunic, trying to fall asleep, too. He was on the verge of slipping into unconsciousness as he heard the two other Links, Red and Blue.  
>"Vio?" Red gasped, covering his mouth, looking down at the pair. "Shadow, what have you done to him?" Red shouted, feeling tears form in his eyes again. The emotional boy was having a long day.<br>Shadow didn't respond at first, not quite ready to let go of Vio again. "I didn't do this," he whispered softly. "I would never…" Shadow had again broken down into tears, crying into Vio's neck. "Vaati did," he said softly, his voice trembling.  
>"V-Vaati and you are supposed to be dead…!" Blue snapped. "Now you've gone and done this…! Oh you're going to get it!"<br>Blue was prepared to lunge to leap at Shadow before Red tugged on his sleeve gently and pointed to Epona. "I-Is she…?"  
>"Girl!" Blue's ears lowered slightly, his hands balling into fist, his bangs going in front of his face. "I will kill you, Shadow…" Blue scowled directly at Shadow. "You will die at my blade!"<br>Blue turned away from them, starting to run off, his anger being too much for him, causing tears of frustration to form. "I hate you…"  
>"B-Blue, don't leave me behind!" Red wailed, running after his clone.<br>Shadow's ears had lowered as he looked down at Vio who was only getting worst by the second. Vio's breathing got worse with each breath, the cold cracked air only making the boy's throat raw. His wounds had grown infected as dirt had continuously blown into them, causing them to sting.  
>"Don't you dare forget your promise…"Shadow gave him a light kiss as he backed away, fading away into the darkness as a dust cloud blew through.<br>Shadow found himself standing in front of Vaati's bedroom door, sure his master had returned here. Rage boiled in the shadow as he knocked as gently as possible. "Master, Vaati…"  
>"Shadow?" Vaati opened his door and smirked deviously at his creation. "Did you enjoy what I did to your pathetic elf?"<br>Shadow didn't look at him, tears in his eyes. He bowed in front of Vaati, his head down. "Please heal Vio… Please, Master…"  
>"Shadow…" Vaati felt a little Jealous of the Violet link now. "Why do you care for him so much? He's useless! Unlike you! There are so many things you could do!"<br>"He's my only friend, Vaati…"  
>"Let him die…" Vaati snapped, glaring at Shadow. I forbid you to ever see him again! Do you understand me? If you even think about seeing him I'll kill him. No hesitations!"<br>Shadow stepped back from Vaati, shaking his head. "No… You aren't the boss of me anymore!" Shadow disappeared in a instance, picking up Vio as he reappeared in front of him, having the boy bridal style.  
>It took Vaati only a few seconds to be in front of Shadow, his gaze angry. "You dare disobey me…! I will simply have to kill him….!" Vaati put his hands together, starting to form a fire ball in his hands.<br>Shadow held Vio protectively, tears falling from his eyes, winding down his face. "You won't take him from me…" Shadow snapped, holding Vio closer, shouting at Vaati. "You cannot touch him…!"  
>Shadow's rage echoed through the trees, causing birds to flee. "If you touch him I'll have to kill you with my bare hands…!"<br>Vaati trembled in anger, glaring at his creation. "You idiot… he will drag you down and you will fail! You're so worthless!"  
>Shadow felt no more emotion towards the teen. "To you…" Shadow didn't break eye contact with his ex-master until the teen had disappeared into a purple smoke.<br>Vio was now alert due to the amount of yelling and smiled lazily at Shadow, to numb to feel pain. "Thank you, Shadow…" Vio nuzzled into his Shadow's chest. "I don't want a kingdom… Run off with me… So far the princess has never even seen…"  
>"Sounds like a deal, Vio… You and I will be together <em>until the very end…"<em>  
><em><span><strong>The end.<strong>_


	10. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

_(I will tell you right now it's exactly what it said it is. An epilogue. It will be short and sweet will very little dialogue. It will be telling you everything that happens; well, what happened after the ending. Why? Well you'll see.)___

_Vio and Shadow had disappeared. Completely. No one could find them, not even the goddesses so the now three swords buried Vio's favorite item along with Shadow's hat. The days after had been very depressing as the search parties never ended. They searched all of Hyrule, and came up with empty hands.__  
>Blue had of course remembered his threat towards Shadow and was the most eager to find them. Red had cried many nights and constantly prayed to the goddess to bring back his brother safely, and that he'd do anything.<br>Green had grown even more furious with his clone and would often hold mental arguments between them in his mind. He couldn't see how 1/5 of him could be so selfish. Just leave his team behind for that shadow. How disgusting.  
>No warning and no reason. So why would he just leave? Unless… Vaati did something? Did Vaati banish his brother? Or scare him off? He had ignore Blue and Red's story of Vio being hurt since neither were sure what happened he just left it at the fact they had gotten drunk.<em>_  
>The more he thought of it the more it made sense. Of course Vaati would scare off the two. He had no use for Shadow since he had become a traitor and it seemed as if Vio would follow Shadow anywhere. Maybe Vaati had hurt them… Or maybe Green was just over thinking it. Either way he was going to pay the violet villain a visit.<em>  
>Green slid off his bed. He picked up his sword and shield and quickly applied them to his back. His cheeks were burning in anger. All this time he had been so furious with Vio it could've been Vaati's fault. But, in a way, wasn't it his fault, too?<br>He shook his head, starting to run from the cabin, telling his brother's that he would be back later. He sighed, not knowing exactly where he was going, just that when he got there he would know.  
>The location of the sky tower would always jump around, which made it frustrating to find, and this was no exception. He found himself wandering in large circles, sometimes branching off and exploring new areas. It took him several hours before he even found the sandal foot prints.<br>Assuming they were Vaati's he followed the footprints and luckily found the tower. He didn't expect the tower to be easy to get into so he unsheathed his sword and had it prepare in front of him as he walked into the tower.  
>Vaati's laughter was surrounding him in seconds as the wind mage now stood in front of him, his giggling echoing through the hallways.<br>"So you finally decided to visit me, did you little hero? You ready to kill me, hm?" Vaati pushed Green's sword up, smirking. "With that hunk of metal and by yourself? Likewise!"  
>"Vaati…" Green muttered, his ears lowering slightly feeling vulnerable as the wind mage taunted him. "What did you do to make Vio leave? Did you kill him!"<br>"My-my, you are so demanding, aren't you? Did I worry you, my little hero?" Vaati was now laughing at Green. "I didn't kill your worthless brother, he simply ran away from you! Simply a trader he was! "  
>"You take that back," Green warned, "he could easily kill you and you know it!"<br>"What if I don't take it back," Vaati challenged, "what are you gonna do, hero?"  
>Green's cheeks had flushed in anger once more and he slashed his four sword at Vaati so quick it shocked the both of them. Vaati's hair went flying in different directions as it was now the length of Green's.<br>Vaati's hand instantly went to his hair, his eyes narrowing as the majority of his long hair laid on the ground. "…." Vaati grit his teeth, his anger starting to boil. He growled softly, his body fading to black before he transformed, a large eyeball in the middle of his body now. His feet now longer touched the ground as he used his wind to make him hover. His cap has transformed into two golden horns now on top of his head. At the end of his long robe-like sleeves was a blazing fire, he was going to put an end to Green; right now.  
>Green found his hands trembling slightly as he started at his foe, doubting that he could really beat the angered teen. "V-Vaati… I…" Green swallowed dryly, raising his sword up in defense.<br>Vaati had his feelings hurt more than anything as small tears filled his eyes and hit the floor. "Who gave you permission to barge into my tower and cut my hair?"  
>"Vaati I didn't –"<br>"Shut up!" Vaati trembled slightly. "I promised my mother I'd never—"  
>"Vaati, stop I'm—"<br>"You will die…!" Vaati frowned, his large eye closing tightly, starting to form all his small fireballs together to get Link in one blow. But the amount of power need to create the fire ball caused his large eye to part open, just wide enough for Green to stab.  
>Green didn't past this change up as he stabbed his sword through the cracked eye, twisted it, and removed the sword, blood dripping off of it.<br>Vaati wasn't aware he had made himself vulnerable as he collapsed, returning back to his human form. He clasped his hand over his bleeding stomach, the fire ball just small sparks dancing around the room.  
>"Gah! H-How dare you…!" Vaati glared up at Green, coughing. The cough was dry and hurt. Vaati didn't look at Green anymore, spitting blood on the floor. "I will not die here… You hear me?" Vaati disappeared up to his room, holding onto his stomach as he slowly tried to heal himself, watching his hand.<br>Green was shocked, he was only defending himself, and he had never meant to actually make his foe… cry. He was just upsetting everyone now, wasn't he? But why did it sting so much that he had hurt Vaati?  
>He felt something tickle his cheek and he looked down, seeing the tears roll off his cheeks. "I tried to tell you I was sorry…"<br>_**Author's note. ** This is the end. Of the first story. Don't you just love crack pairings? I do. Yea, I lied, there will be a sequel. Why did I lie? Because my big brother told me not to tell you guys. Hehe. I will try putting 25 chapters in the sequel… but will have a minimum of ten. I surely hope you enjoyed this, I tried my hardest… And now! The beginning of the sequel! _

"Shadow?" Vio shook the teen gently, sighing out softly. It had been three years since they had left the group at thirteen. They had snuck away and were perfectly fine. Although Vio would still cringe every time Shadow took his finger down the scar on his back.  
>The teen's hair had grown down to where he was able to pull it back into a ponytail. It went three inches past his shoulders and became a hassle to handle at times. Shadow didn't have this issue as Vio would trim it for him whenever he asked. Vio didn't mind his long hair enough to have anyone cut it for him so his hair continued to slowly grow longer.<br>"Shadow, its morning… come on get up, we have things to do…" Vio shook him gently once more. They had taken a secret exit through the lost woods and ended up in front of a vast ocean that had been hidden away from Hyrule. They had set out sail for many weeks. Many weeks of starvation and dehydration, but neither regretted ever leaving. They rather die slowly and painfully in each other's arms than to die quietly in their sleep at old age apart.  
>"Five more minutes…" Shadow mumbled, rolling onto his side, hiding his face. Shadow had been able to take care of Vio all by himself after the fatal injury. He did all that was necessary to make sure that the boy survived. Shadow had become the dominate one as he was in charge of where they built their house, what was to be done, and hunting.<br>Vio on the other hand had the responsibly of keeping the household clean and have food ready for Shadow. Vio didn't mind being the submissive one. He didn't mind that Shadow would rarely thank him; the smile on his face was more than Vio needed to get through the hard days.  
>"Shadow, I think I heard something… get your lazy butt up! <em>Now!"<em>  
>Shadow let out a mutter before he sat up. He yanked his tunic over to him and slipped it on. His ears twitch as he tried to listen to whatever Vio had heard.<br>Vio sighed out softly, glancing around before seeing the bush twitch. Curiosity tugging at him he crawled towards the shifting the grass and peered him. What he saw he'd never expect in a million years.


End file.
